Кайен Гарамонд
|Прорыв предела= Цубаме Гаеси |Возраст = 50 лет |Рост = 178 см |Вес = 72 кг |Ненавидит = Машины |Дата рождения= 3 января |Группа крови= A |Место рождения= |Любит= Традиции и историю |Хобби= Коллекционирование старого оружия |Сокровище= Часы с семейным портретом |Абсолютное оружие= Дзанмато }} Кайен Гарамонд (тж. Кайен Гарамонде) - играбельный персонаж из Final Fantasy VI. Он - Самурай и один из лучших и благороднейших солдат королевства Дома. Его жена - Элен, а сын - Оуэн. Внешний вид и характер Кайен - воин средних лет. У него длинные темные волосы, собранные в хвост, он носит короткие усы. Он носит синюю броню и накидку такого же цвета, на боку его висит катана. Кайен - второй по возрасту персонаж игры из основного состава после Страго, хотя предводитель Returner'ов Банон, временно присоединяющийся к группе, на несколько лет старше Кайена. Манера речи Кайена носит ярко выраженную псевдо-архаичность, пестря такими словами, как "thou", "dost", "thy", (местоимения и глаголы, относящиеся к слову "ты", которое в современном английском языке не используется); к мужчинам он обращается с титулом "Sir" ("сэр") и т. п. В японской версии он говорит в характерной "самурайской" манере, используя местоимение "sessha" и завершая фразы словосочетанием "de gozaru" (в некоторых случаях может переводиться как "Ваш покорный слуга"). Из-за этого Гау называет его Годзару (Gozaru) в японской версии или "Мистер Ты" ("Mr. Thou") в англоязычной. Письменная речь Кайена не отличается от разговорной, и герои сразу же узнают автора писем, которые он пишет во время Мира Руин. В результате гибели почти всех жителей королевства Дома, включая его собственную семью, Кайен чувствует огромную вину перед ними как единственный выживший. Он считает, что именно он виноват в падении королевства и что честь его потеряна навсегда. Поскольку жизненный уклад Дома довольно прост, Кайен отрицательно относится к машинам и технике и не умеет с ними обращаться. Кроме того, он не приветствует открытое проявление чувств. По мере развития сюжета Кайен постепенно изживает свой страх перед машинами. После того, как он воссоединяется с группой в Мире Руин, у него появляются несколько популярных книжек о технике. Если попытаться заговорить с ним на борту Фалькона, то он будет разглядывать двигатель корабля, сопровождая это фразой "интересный аппарат". Сюжет Изображение Кайена|100px|left Впервые игрок знакомится с Кайеном в то время, когда Империя атакует его родное королевство Дома. Кайен приходит на стратегическое совещание и предлагает убить командира - именно это для него легче всего. У Кефки Палаццо, командующего наступлением в отсутствие Генерала Лео Кристофа, другие планы: он выливает яд в реку, снабжающую водой все королевство, в результате чего почти все жители королевства, включая Короля Дома, жену и сына Кайена - Элен и Оуэна, умирают. Смерти избежали только сам Кайен и один из разведчиков Дома. Охваченный скорбью, переходящей в ярость, Кайен, с помощью Сабина Рене Фигаро и Тени, проникает в Имперский Лагерь с целью отомстить. В благодарность за помощь Кайен соглашается сопроводить Сабина и Тень в Нарше. Все трое бегут из лагеря в Бронекостюме Магитек, хотя Кайен забирается в него с явной неохотой. В лесу троица садится в Поезд-Призрак и узнает от проводника поезда, что для остановки поезда им нужно добраться до паровоза и отключить его. Им удается остановить поезд. В это время они видят души Элен, Оуэна и других погибших жителей Замка Дома, садящихся в поезд, из-за чего Кайен впадает в глубокую скорбь по утраченной семье. Несмотря на это, он вместе с Сабином и Тенью направляется к Водопаду Баррен, где Тень покидает группу. Сабин и Кайен прыгают в водопад и плывут по реке в направлении Вельда, где их и спасает одичавший мальчишка по имени Гау. Гау отказывается разговаривать с ними, пока они не накормят его, поэтому им приходится добраться до ближайшей деревушки Моблиц и купить сушеное мясо. После того, как они скармливают мясо Гау, тот соглашается показать им "блестяшку", маску для подводного плавания, с помощью которой они могут добраться до Никеи по подводному течению Змеиный Путь. Несмотря на то, что Гау забавляет манера речи Кайена, постепенно они становятся друзьями. Сев в Никее на паром до Южного Фигаро, группа легко достигает Нарше и присоединяется к Returner'ам. thumb|left|Кайен и Танцор из Никеи. Кайен, Сабин и Гау прибывают как раз вовремя. Кефка собирается вторгнуться в Нарше, чтобы захватить замороженного Эспера. Троица успешно защищает Нарше вместе с Баноном, Террой Бранфорд, Локком Коулом, Эдгаром Рони Фигаро и Селес Шер. Однако после сражения Терра входит в энергетическое взаимодействие с Эспером и сама превращается в Эспера, после чего улетает. Часть группы отправляется на ее поиски и находит ее на вершине высочайшей башни в Зозо, где о ней заботится Раму. Раму рассказывает им, что для спасения Терры они должны отправиться в Вектор и освободить томящихся там в заточении Эсперов, одним из которых является отец Терры, Мадуин. Группе удается освободить Эсперов и спасти таким образом Терру. thumb|left|Кайен присоединяется к группе. Когда группа возвращается в Нарше, Старейшина принимает решение присоединиться к Returner'ам. Все участники, противостоящие Империи, вырабатывают план, согласно которому Терра должна попытаться убедить Эсперов атаковать Вектор, после чео объединенные силы Returner'ов и защитников Нарше ударят по Вектору с севера. План удается, и Император Гешталь сдается силам сопротивления. На банкете он спрашивает Терру, может ли она уговорить Эсперов пойти на мирные переговоры. Терра соглашается, и они с Локком отправляются на Остров Полумесяца с парламентерской миссией. Кайен вместе с остальными членами группы не доверяют Императору, и решают остаться в Векторе, чтобы убедиться в верности Императора своему слову. Кайен персонально охраняет камеру, в которой заточен Кефка. Эдгар соблазняет одну из служанок Императора, и узнает от нее ужасную правду: Император хочет выманить Эсперов, надеясь захватить их. Вся группа срочно вылетает в ТамасуThamasa, чтобы предупредить Терру и Локка, но уже слишком поздно: Кефке удалось получить достаточно магицита, чтобы с его помощью возродить Триаду Войны и превратить Землю Эсперов в Парящий Континент. thumb|Группа находит Кайена Через год после конца света Кайен встречается с крайне встревоженной Лолой в Маранде, которая беспокоится, что ее (к тому моменту погибший) жених давно уже не пишет ей. Кайен поселяется на вершине Горы Зозо и посылает Лоле письма от имени ее погибшего жениха. Он также начинает изучать машины и многие другие вещи, о чем говорят книги в его обиталище. Когда остальные члены группы находят его на Горе Зозо, он решает воссоединиться с ними. Когда Кайен возвращается в Дома и ложится спать, в него вселяются Три Марионетки Снов: Ларагорн, Курлакс и Мёбиус. Остальные члены группы проникают в его разум и помогают ему очистить его мысли. Они побеждают Wrexsoul'а, воплощение страха и гнева Кайена. Очистив свой разум, Кайен получает знание всех остальных умений, необходимых ему для завершения путешествия. В конце Кайен должен спасти Эдгара, управляя механизмами, чего ему очень не хочется делать из-за его фобии. Боевые показатели right Будучи самураем, Кайен существенно развил свои физические боевые навыки. У него высокие показатели силы и защиты, но низкие показатели скорости и магии. Выбор его оружия ограничен катаной и Зантецукеном, из доспехов он может экипировать тяжелую броню и шлемы, а также все щиты. Он обладает способностью Бусиодо, при использовании которой в бою у Кайена появляется второй одометр ATB, при зарядке которого Кайен может выполнять атаки специального типа. Кайен разучивает новые атаки Бусидо по мере повышения своего уровня, однако после завершения миссии в своем сне он автоматически изучает все оставшиеся атаки. Кроме того, со способностью Бусидо Кайена связана известнаяя ошибка игры под названием "Psycho Cyan Bug". В начале игры Кайен вооружен только Ашурой, Легким щитом (Buckler), Кожаной Шляпой (Leather Cap) и Кожаной Броней (Leather Armor). Список экипировки Оружие |} Доспехи Разработка Cyan's character stayed consistent during development, but parts of his story were supposed to interact with Angela, an extra character that was eventually cut from the game. She was a "big sister" archetype and had a take-charge, sultry attitude. She would often flirt with Cyan, who, considering his personality, would always overreact to her. It is unknown if she was an NPC or playable character, but she was probably planned to be playable as she had a whip as a weapon.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Cyan's Bushido skill names are pretty simple, but originally, they were supposed to have more dramatic names, such as Chou Baku Hiryuu Zan ("Super Explosive Flying Dragon Slice").V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Музыкальная тема Cyan's theme is reminiscent of the samurai of old, and is the background music for Doma Castle. Cyan's leitmotif is the first character theme reprised in the Ending Theme. Indirectly, his theme is reprised in the ending theme of Dissidia Final Fantasy. It comprises of the ending themes of the first ten ''Final Fantasy'' games, and because Cyan's leitmotif is played first in the Ending Theme, his segment is picked to represent Final Fantasy VI. Появления в других играх ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cyan makes a small cameo in ''Dissidia 012 during the data install sequence. If the player repeatedly presses the L button during the install, Cyan will spin across the snowfield struggling to control a suit of Magitek Armor. Интересные факты *An official piece of artwork for Final Fantasy VI depicts Cyan holding what looks to be a traditional Japanese . *Cyan's Desperation Attack, Tsubame Gaeshi, was a famous technique mastered by Sasaki Kojiro, a famed Japanese swordsman in the Sengoku period of feudal Japan. Kojiro was best known to have been slain by Miyamoto Musashi during a duel at the island of Funajima. *Cyan was Hironobu Sakaguchi's favorite character in Final Fantasy VI.[http://replay.web.archive.org/20090215121344/http://totscqcc.hp.infoseek.co.jp/vjamp.htm V Jump September 1994 issue] Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Cyan at Caves of Narshe en:Cyan Garamonde es:Cyan Garamonde Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VI